<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Loves Me As Well by lovebuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186168">She Loves Me As Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebuki/pseuds/lovebuki'>lovebuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible (Old Testament)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i am trying my best, what is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebuki/pseuds/lovebuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i mean i could give context but what's the fun in that</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Old Testament Angel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Loves Me As Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i mean i could give context but what's the fun in that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you”, I say to the Old Testament Angel in front of me.<br/>
She stays silent, turning all of her 3468746 eyes at me. I explode into small pieces on the spot.<br/>
Her message has gotten across, she loves me as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>